Field
The present disclosure relates to adjustable seating and furniture, and more particularly to self-adjusting seating and furniture.
Description of the Related Art
Reclinable seating has been known for many years. Early solutions to devising seating with a reclining backrest used manual recline controls with prefixed reclining positions, for example, employing notches in the hinged connection between the backrest and the seat or by using notches in the armrests of the seating. Some reclinable seatings, such as chaises, employ a notch mechanism between the frame and the backrest (e.g., a head rest ratchet system). These early solutions, although still widely used, are deficient because of their very limited reclined positions and because many do not permit the seat to move in relation to the backrest. For example, with a head rest ratchet system, a user has to either get up or reach behind the backrest to adjust the position of backrest of the chaise.
The related art has attempted to solve the deficiencies of manual recline controls with self-adjusting reclinable seating. Self-adjusting reclinable seating does not rely upon prefixed reclining positions. This allows the seating to be positioned anywhere along a range of movement. However, a user may find the positioning of the seat and backrest in the reclining positions in the seating solutions offered by the prior art to be uncomfortable and difficult to get into the seating. Consequently, the user may shift his or her position on the seat to accommodate for the backrest's angle of recline or not be able to get into the seating comfortably. Accordingly, a need remains for seating that improves user comfort and ease of use as well as decreases or eliminates the user's need to shift position on the seat when reclined.